A Snowy Thanksgiving
by xo Botan Urameshi ox
Summary: One/shot Yay it's Thanksgiving and everyone is together for Thanksgiving in the American style, well almost everyone.


_**Author's note : I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading, enjoying, and reviewing my previous story "To The Future" I take pride in reading the comments, so just for you my small group of fans, I have prepared a little Thanksgiving special. And remember peeps, I only own the plot... nothing else so no suing me... that wouldn't be very thanksgiving like would it? LOL. This story kind of intertwines with things that happened in "To The Future" but is not the exact future of the story, so don't go thinking I could have just made this a chapter in the story. See if anyone can find the jokes I placed that relate to events that happened in "To The Future." I know I said I was going to wait until midnight, but it's cold and rainy, I'm tired, and I really just wanna snuggle up with my sweetie for the night. Everyone enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving.**_

Yu Yu Hakusho

A Snowy Thanksgiving

"Hey Yusuke, can you grab that turkey from the cooler and bring it into the kitchen?" Atsuko was gathering spices from the basement, and loading up a basket with them.

"Atsuko... is there anything you need me to do?" Botan asked. She didn't like being left out when everyone else was working.

"Thanks Botan, you're a dear. If you could, there's two bags of potatoes down here... would you mind taking them up to the kitchen?" Atsuko said, pointing to the corner where the bags were resting.

Botan walked over and picked them up... They were a bit heavy, but they weren't anything she couldn't manage. "I don't mind at all Atsuko. Please don't leave me out when everyone else is working."

"Well if you insist Botan, and really want to work... HEY YUSUKE!" Atsuko yelled upstairs.

"What do you want mom?" He yelled back. "Don't you remember you have be carrying a 30 pound turkey? And where the hell did you get a 30 pound turkey anyways? It's HUGE!"

"Yusuke don't worry about that." Atsuko said, as she came up the stairs, with Botan following behind. "Here... take this and go to the market with Botan and get everything on the list. Here's some money." Atsuko handed him a shopping list, and some money.

Later on while they were at the store, Yusuke had most everything on the list taken care of. "Hmm... All that's left is rutabaga... OK simple enough." They walked over to the produce aisle, and grabbed 2 large rutabagas.

"Umm Yusuke... what are those? I've never seen those before." Botan asked, as she held one of the rutabagas in her hand.

"They are rutabagas Botan. They're like a large yellow turnip. When they are baked, they are really good. Wait till you try them." Yusuke took the rutabaga back from Botan and placed in in the basket. "Looks like that's everything. "Hopefully everyone shows up soon."

"Who is coming Yusuke? And what is the meaning behind Thanksgiving... I've never heard of it before." Botan asked confused.

"Ha ha, it's natural that you don't know about it... it's an American holiday, not Japanese."

"Then why do you and your mom celebrate it?" Botan asked.

"Because... I'm half American. My mother is Japanese, and my no good father is American."

"Oh!" Botan said. "I never knew that about you Yusuke."

"Yeah... I don't really talk about my father so that subject never comes up. I don't really like him... even though I've never met him. About Thanksgiving... its basically a holiday when everyone gives their thanks about whatever it is they are thankful about. I don't really know the history about it much, so I can't go into detail. But, everyone is coming tonight, and everyone is bringing a dish or two of food. This country may not celebrate Thanksgiving... but we do, and everyone else thought it would be great to do so too."

After they finished shopping, Yusuke and Botan started to walk back to their apartment. "Yusuke, it's really starting to get cold out isn't it? I'm freezing."

Yusuke stopped walking, and naturally Botan did too when she noticed that he stopped. He took his hoodie off, and placed it on Botan. "Here, wear this."

"Oh Yusuke I couldn't... what if you catch a cold?"

"Don't worry Bo... you can just warm me up later if that happens."

"Ha ha ok, you win Mr. nice guy... seriously... thank you Yusuke."

When they arrived home, they saw that most everyone had already arrived while they were gone. Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei were all in the kitchen, helping Atsuko in any way they could. "Hey Yusuke, it's about time you got back."

"Yea here you go Mom, what do you need us to do." Yusuke asked.

"Can you go and bring that turkey up here so I can stuff it so it can be cooked?" Atsuko asked as she grabbed the spices and herbs from the shopping bag that Yusuke and Botan had brought home. "Shizuru do you need any help with the bread and stuffing dear?"

"No thank you Atsuko, but you can ask my brother... I'm sure he needs help with the beans."

"Hey I'm fine over here, that last time was just a mess up, I can do this by myself." Kuwabara protested.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Yusuke asked, while picking the turkey up onto the table.

"Oh not really Yusuke. But a few months ago right before Botan's birthday, we were making dinner, and empty head here decides to cook the beans in the microwave, cause he was so busy talking with Yukina that he forgot all about putting them on the stove... and need to say, the beans were black when he served them." Shizuru commented.

"HAHA, OH MY GOD! That is the funniest thing I have heard in probably a month. Kuwabara... burning beans in the microwave... who would have guessed HAHA!"

"Shut up Urameshi, unless you wanna eat this bowl of beans in one bite!" Kuwabara growled in protest.

"Calm down, I'm sure you will be just fine this time." Yusuke added.

"Here Yusuke the turkey is ready to go in the oven... would you mind putting it in there?" Atsuko asked, as she opened the door to the oven. Yusuke grabbed the turkey and put it in the oven. "Thanks Yusuke."

"So Yukina, what are you cooking?" Botan asked.

"Oh, I'm making some rolls, and a few pies for dessert... Apple and Pumpkin."

"Oh that sounds wonderful dear... I love apple pie." Botan added. "And what about you Kurama... and you too Hiei?"

"Who me? Well I'm preparing mashed potatoes and cooking gravy for them and the turkey... And Hiei is slicing some carrots for a side dish." Kurama said, as he peeled away at the large stack of potatoes that were covering the table in front of him.

"That reminds me." Botan stated. "Isn't Keiko coming Atsuko?"

Yusuke stopped what he was doing and looked over at his mom. "I asked Yusuke to invite her but..."

"But she didn't want to come. She said she was with her boyfriend for the day anyway." Yusuke couldn't bring himself to tell Botan that she wasn't coming because she was still mad and jealous of Botan for dating him.

"Oh I see. That's too bad that she couldn't make it. I haven't seen her in forever." Botan said with the slightest bit of sadness in her voice. "Atsuko, is there anything else I can do?" She asked.

"Hmm well there isn't much more to do until the food is ready, which will be in a couple hours. Would you and Yusuke set the table dear?" Atsuko asked.

"Sure Atsuko." Botan grabbed silver wear, plates, napkins, place mats, and sat them at the table neatly. She went into the cabinet and grabbed a couple of candles and placed 3 on each end of the table. Yusuke walked in with a vase of flowers. The Botan flowers that he took care of. "Good thinking Yusuke they will look beautiful on the table." Botan took the vase from Yusuke and placed it in the center of the table. "I just love these flower so much."

"I brought them in from the deck right after we got home, its too cold for them to stay outside now. And by the ways Botan... there's 8 of us, yet you set up 10 places at the table."

"Uh huh, there's 2 more people coming that should be here anytime." Botan said.

"Oh, and who are these 2 people?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Botan walked up behind Yusuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It looks beautiful huh?"

"Yeah... you did a good job at setting the table, it looks nice." Yusuke and Botan didn't see it, but Atsuko had taken a couple pictures of the couple as they stood there.

A few hours had passed, and Yusuke and Botan had spent the time laying on the couch watching TV. Everyone else was standing around talking to one another. "Hey Yusuke, I noticed that your Mom isn't drinking her Sake today like she normally does."

"Yeah I know. Today and Christmas, are the 2 days of the entire year that she won't drink a drop of sake."

"Wow really? That's good. You know I love being around her, but today I've noticed that I enjoy being around her even more."

"Yeah, when my Mom isn't drunk off the walls, she's actually pretty fun to be around."

"Yusuke!" Atsuko called to him.

"Yeah Mom what's up?" He replied.

"They turkey is done, can you grab it for me?"

"Sure I'm coming." Yusuke and Botan sat up, and he walked into the kitchen, with Botan following close behind. He saw all the food had been finished, and everyone was starting to bring it into the dining room to set it on the table. Yusuke grabbed the turkey and placed it onto the carving table. "Hey Kuwabara the beans came out pretty good it looks like."

Shizuru cut Kuwabara off before he could speak. "Don't give him too much credit Yusuke. He burnt the first can."

"Ha ha really?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he got it right on the third try." Shizuru added before Kuwabara butted in.

"Yeah, and Yukina helped me, so they are gonna be even better than if I made them myself." Everyone laughed. Yusuke heard a knocking at the door, and all of a sudden it opened and someone had come inside.

"Hello everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving." The figure said.

No one could tell who the two people were because they were wearing winter coats and the hoods were covering their faces. It wasn't until they took them off that Yusuke could tell who they were. "Koenma.. and Ogre.. I mean George. Happy Thanksgiving. I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Neither did I Yusuke." Koenma said. "Botan just had to wait until the last moment to contact me and beg me to come."

"I'm sorry sir." Botan said. "It wasn't until this morning that I found out what Thanksgiving is, and that all the others were coming."

"Nothing to apologize for Botan. Thank you Ms. Urameshi... for having my company on this day." Koenma said, giving her a bow.

"Don't worry about it... from what I hear from Yusuke... without you... I wouldn't be spending Thanksgiving with anyone here. You were the one to bring him back... am I right?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes that is right. At first it was for business matters, but he quickly turned into a very good friend. And from what I've seen he's made even better friends with my best ferry girl."

"Oh Koenma stop please, you're making me blush." Botan spouted out.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Botan. Even though you falling in love goes against the law of Spirit World... I've made arrangements to have everything overlooked... I'm happy that you've finally found a place in the world, and people you enjoy being around. You've fulfilled every task I have handed you for the past 97 years without fail. What kind of boss and friend would I be if I let something like your excellent work record go unrewarded huh?"

"Oh thank you Koenma sir." Botan said.

"Ok everyone... the table is all ready. Let's go sit down." Everyone took their seats. The seating arrangement was Atsuko... to her right was Botan, followed by Yusuke. Following suit, was Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei, followed by George, Kurama, Koenma, and Shizuru sitting to the left of Atsuko.

"Ok guys here how it works." Yusuke said. "It's a tradition on Thanksgiving before the meal, to each tell a story about what they are thankful for. It can be your personal life, a goal you have accomplished, something you DID accomplish and are working towards getting better at, or anything else... I'm sure you all get the Idea." Yusuke said. "This may take a bit longer than last year. Last year is was my Mom, Keiko and me. So I already made up a lot hat, and we will pull lots. Each one has a number on it, and you will tell your story based on the number you receive."

Yusuke passed the hat around and everyone grabbed their number.

"Lucky me" Atsuko stated. "Looks like I'm going first. Well, this year has been productive. Yusuke is back, and he has made a bunch of wonderful friends, and a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend I may add also. You are becoming everything I hoped you would become Yusuke, and I am very thankful for that."

"Well..." George started. "I have lots of things to be thankful for, but the most wonderful thing that has happened lately, is that I have gotten a side job as an announcer for a junior spirit world baseball league. I always knew I had a great voice."

"Wow that's great ogre." Kuwabara said. "I'm just thankful that we are all together and in one piece after everything we've all been through together in the past few years. They've been rough, but we've all survived, and gotten stronger in all our own ways."

"Amazing... the blockhead actually said something worth listening to." Hiei added. "I'm just glad this dragon never ate me whole."

"Hey Hiei, that's cheating! That is something you were thankful for 3 years ago. What about now?" Yusuke insisted.

"Fine fine detective. I'm glad you are part demon. Because it doesn't make me feel as bad losing to you now."

"I'm glad all of you guys fought as strongly as you did in the past. I'm thankful that my block head of a little brother has a nice girl he likes too." Shizuru spoke

"Kazuma likes a girl? Who is it Shizuru? I'm thankful for that too." Yukina added.

"Ha ha, Yukina you'll find out someday." Yusuke said. "Looking back... all the decisions I made in the past... while none of them were really ever thought out... they did manage to work out in the long run. I'm thankful that we are all still friends and could all be here this evening. I'm thankful that Koenma's dad didn't rip my head off after I came back from demon world, and most importantly... I have the nicest...sweetest... most beautiful girlfriend that any guy could ever ask for."

"Isn't that sweet Yusuke... Well for one I'm thankful to you Yusuke. You selflessly offered your life to help me give my human mother her life back so that she would not have to mourn the death of me instead. And because of that, it became the base our our friendship. We all followed you Yusuke, you weren't always the best strategist... but we all came out ahead in the end. I want to say thank you, for being such a wonderful friend to me, for the entire time we knew each other." Kurama said. You could see the honesty in his eyes, along with the tears he tried his best to hold back.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Botan spoke. "I'm thankful that you did get hit by that car that day, long ago Yusuke."

"Hey why would you say that Botan... that's sad." Yusuke said disappointed.

"Hey let me finish silly." She said. "If you hadn't died that day... we never would have met. For the past 97 years, I have spent my life as a ferry girl, only transporting the souls of the deceased to the spirit world. Then... I met you Yusuke, and you changed my life. I was able to venture outside of spirit world, and see the human world with my eyes... see all of its beauty, and everything it had to offer. You showed me what it means to love... and to be in love. And I'm thankful, that it was you that I fell in love with. Even though I am leaving my home in Spirit World behind... I am much happier here. I finally feel as if I have somewhere I belong, and I'm with people who want me to be around them." She said, and when she finished. Yusuke reached his left hand under the table, and held her right hand, and gave a soft squeeze.

"Well I've never done this before so lets give it a go." Koenma said. "Atsuko, I want to thank you for allowing me to join you this evening. Kurama...Hiei, even though you started out as felons, you worked hard to clear your names, and have helped me on several cases... most of the time in you own ways. Shizuru, you and Yukina give Kuwabara the confidence he needs to accomplish his goals... I saw this most during the dark tournament. Kuwabara... for awhile you were my favorite fighter... you are always down to earth, and are always willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, I thank you, and have a special spot for you in Spirit World when the time comes. Ogre... no George... you've always been there by me, and have taken the blame countless times for my mistakes, I'm sorry and I thank you for your hard work. Yusuke and Botan... I can't even begin to think about what I shouldn't thank you for Yusuke. You were the best Spirit Detective we ever had. You successfully completed all your missions, no matter how hard the challenge was. Sure you had a temper when you first started out... and hell you still do. You are taking care of my favorite and best ferry girl, and you have given her something that no-one else ever could... Botan... I want to thank you, for all your hard work over the years. You really are the best ferry girl I have, or well had. I reviewed your letter of resignation, and have chosen to allow it. Really I shouldn't... and my father will have a fit. But you deserve it. You deserve a chance at a real life." Koenma picked up his glass of water. "So to everyone here, I want to make a toast. A toast for a long, healthy life... full of laughter and fun."

Everyone raised their glasses, and commenced to eating. They spent the next two hours eating, laughing, and talking amongst themselves. Atsuko remained true to her word, just like she did for every other Thanksgiving before this. No alcohol at all for her. Yusuke was looking at Yukina, who had just winked at him, and he saw Botan looking out the glass top of the front door.

"Excuse me for a minute everyone." Botan said, as she stood up and walked to the front door. Putting on her slippers, she then opened the door and stepped out.

"I'll go see what's up." Yusuke said, as he put his slippers and jacket on, and went out onto the deck carrying Botan's jacket. Botan was leaning up against the railing staring up at the sky. Yusuke walked up behind her, draped her jacket over her shoulders, and put his arms around her side, taking her hands in his own.

"Hey Yusuke look." Botan said, as she pointed one finger up at the sky. A single snowflake was falling. Yusuke looked on towards the snow. Botan had never seen snow on thanksgiving before. "I love snow Yusuke. Its so beautiful." One snowflake turned to two, which turned to many more. Two lovers on a Thanksgiving night staring at the sky as snow fell. "You know Yusuke... the one thing I'm 100% thankful for... is falling in love with you." Botan leaned her head against Yusuke's shoulder as she stood there and spoke to him. What they didn't see was that a couple blocks down... a certain brown haired girl had seen them together while walking home, and stopped to watch. They stood there together for a few moments as the snow fell until Botan spoke up. "Yusuke, the snow... it really is beautiful now isn't it?" Botan asked, as she watched a thin layer cover the grass outside the apartment.

Yusuke turned Botan around to face him, and as he did, he placed his hands on her back. "Yes it is... but It's not as beautiful as you are Botan." Botan blushed as she heard this. He always knew what to say to make her giddy and love struck. He leaned in, and shared a soft passionate kiss with the blue haired maiden he loved so much.

As Keiko watched from down the street, a small tear formed in her eye. "Happy Thanksgiving Yusuke... and you too Botan." She said in a small whisper to herself. "The thing I'm thankful for... is seeing you truly happy Yusuke." She whispered. After that, she left.

Yusuke had turned and faced towards where Keiko had just been standing. "I thought I just heard someone say my name." He thought to himself.

"Yusuke." Botan said.

"Yeah?" Yusuke replied, turning to meet her eyes.

"I love you." Botan said softly, giving him another small peck.

"And I love you too." He replied... following suit... then picking her up off of her feet... and carrying her back inside.

As he looked around right before he walked in the door he stared back at the sky and said to himself.

"A Snowy Thanksgiving... thank you Yukina, for making it snow tonight."

_**Well everyone, that concludes my Thanksgiving special. Yu Yu Hakusho : A Snowy Thanksgiving. Please Read and Review and I hope you are looking forward to the continuation of "To The Future" If everyone seems to enjoy this, I will plan on writing a Christmas special as well.**_

_**Read and Review loves**_


End file.
